1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the production of live music, and more particularly concerns apparatus for promoting compatible interaction between loud and soft instruments of a musical band.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the playing of live music by a band of musicians on a stage in an auditorium or concert area, the nature of the acoustic interaction of the several involved musical instruments is of critical importance. The need for proper mixing of sounds is particularly desirable where the individual instruments involve electronic amplification.
In the case of drums, their best musical characteristics are usually produced at sound intensities considerably greater than the normal sound outputs of the other instruments. For this reason, the drum players and their instruments are sometimes enclosed in an isolating booth which adjusts the emergent sound to manageable stage levels while enabling electronic coupling to a sound-mixing system that outputs sound to the audience via loudspeakers. Because music bands usually have limited performances in a specific location, the drum isolating booth must be easily erected on site, then dismantled to an easily transportable compact state.
Earlier isolation booths have been of heavy, cumbersome construction, not easily assembled on stage and/or dismantled. Also, sound-absorbing efficiencies have been low because of design configurations and materials of construction. In particular, prior isolation booths have not addressed the fact that low frequency energy, typical of drum sounds, is very difficult to absorb, and such low frequencies tend to transfer throughout a room by coupling to the floor.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide an acoustically isolating booth for drums and drum players.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a drum isolating booth of the foregoing objective which can be easily constructed and dismantled.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a drum isolating booth of the aforesaid nature which efficiently absorbs low frequency sounds typically produced by drums.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a kit of relatively compact size containing components for the easy construction of the aforesaid isolating booth.
These objects and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description.